


England Nights

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Fairy Tales Universe [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Boys In Love, British Men of Letters, England (Country), Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, I'm ashamed, Inspired by Disney, Kendricks, London, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Men of Letters, Orphan Boy, Revisionist Fairy Tale, True Love, so ashamed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Cette histoire, comme : « The Curse of Love » ainsi que « Under the Moon », « The Dark Magic », « It's a Strange World » et « In a Kingdom by the Sea » est une revisite d'un conte. À vous de trouver à quel Walt Disney ce petit OS fait référence...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je nie complètement avoir écrit cette histoire... Comme toutes les histoires similaires à celle-ci.  
> J'ai honte, honte mais tellement honte !
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick...
> 
> (Désolé, pas de Bêta pour cette histoire débile, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes...)

**…**

 

Il était une fois, par une nuit noire, une forme floue traversa les rues surchargées de la grande ville de Londres. L'ombre s'arrêta devant une porte de pierre au fond d'une ruelle lugubre. Depuis bien trop longtemps elle cherchait à s'emparer d'un inestimable trésor. L’énigmatique personne poussa son complice dans la caverne, lui demandant de récupérer son bien le plus précieux en échange d'argent. Malheureusement, la porte de pierre enferma l'associé à l'intérieur. La forme floue ôta sa capuche noire et considéra l'entrée scellée en maugréant à haute voix.

\- Ce n'était encore pas le bon. Mais où vais-je bien pouvoir trouver le parfait voleur à l'âme pure pour entrer dans cette grotte ?

Dépitée, elle fit demi-tour et retourna au château.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, Mick se réveilla dans la riche ville de Londres. Malheureusement, lui était tout sauf riche. Orphelin, il n'avait pas connu ses parents, et le voilà maintenant à l'âge de vingt-huit ans, errant toujours dans les coins de la Capitale d'Angleterre. Avec le temps, il s'était construit un petit nid douillet dans les combles d'un vieil immeuble abandonné. Mick devait grimper plusieurs marches et plusieurs échelles, ce qui dissuadait les gens de venir dans son antre, mais une fois là-haut, il avait une vue imprenable sur Londres. Et surtout, sur le gigantesque château de « Kendricks ». C'était là-bas que vivait la richissime famille Ketch. Peut-être pas aussi puissante que la Reine elle-même, pourtant la terrible Dr Hess imposait ses lois dans plusieurs quartiers de la cité. N'en déplaise au pauvre Arthur, déjà âgé de trente ans, qui demeurait au manoir avec sa mère et son horrible tante, cette fichue Hess. Bien sûr, Mick ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait de _l'autre côté_ des murs qui encerclé la demeure, lui rêvait seulement de vivre dans une résidence comme celle-ci.

 

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins en réalité, il déambula donc dans les rues bondées de Londres. Toujours vêtu d'une chemise foncée beaucoup trop usée, de son éternel jean trop grand et de ses pathétiques baskets aux pieds, il marcha discrètement pour dérober quelques pitances. Avec le marché matinal, c'était toujours plus simple de chaparder sans se faire repérer. Sans parler de la période touristique, qui lui permettait de dépouiller certains riches visiteurs.

Bien sûr, à la longue, les Agents de Police connaissaient la tête de Mick et le surveillaient d'un peu trop près. Ce qui obligeait le jeune homme à voler dans d'autres quartiers, toujours plus loin de son Q.G. Et il devait faire encore plus attention que lorsqu'il était enfant.

**…**

Le même matin, alors que Mick courait à toute allure dans les rues de Londres, Arthur Ketch lui observait la ville depuis l'immense fenêtre de son château. Il entendit sa mère l'appeler pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Le garçon souffla et leva les yeux au ciel en signe de consternation. Il descendit néanmoins les marches et arriva dans le grand salon, où sa mère et sa tante l'attendaient déjà. Dr Hess affichait son sempiternel visage fermé et sérieux. Arthur se demandait toujours comment un monstre comme elle pouvait être la sœur de son adorable mère. Pour l'heure, il s'assit en silence et picora la nourriture dans son assiette que la servante venait de lui apporter.

\- Arthur, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

Il posa sa fourchette avec fracas et avoua.

\- Bien sûr que quelque chose ne va pas ! Je n'ai jamais le droit de sortir de ce maudit manoir et je passe mon temps à étudier et m'entraîner !

Dr Hess répondit avec fermeté.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir tant que tu n'es pas marié. Imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dehors, nous nous retrouverions sans descendance et la demeure serait perdu !

\- Et je fais comment pour trouver mon âme-sœur sans sortir ? Et puis, de toute façon, je sais me défendre !

Sur ce point-là, il avait absolument raison. La carrure imposante de Ketch le rendait plutôt intouchable. Comme il passait ses journées à se muscler, il était pour ainsi dire invulnérable à toutes formes d'attaques. Mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

\- Je sais que tu peux t'occuper de toi-même. Pourtant, ma sœur a raison, nous avons besoin de toi. Je jure de te trouver un gentil et respectable garçon à épouser. J'ai entendu dire que la famille MacLeod, en Écosse, cherche aussi à marier un de leurs fils...

La famille Ketch connaissait les inclinations amoureuses d'Arthur. Cela ne dérangeait personne qu'il préfère les hommes, il devait seulement se marier pour garder le manoir dans la famille. Pourtant, en colère, Arthur se leva de table.

\- Je ne veux pas de mariage arrangé !

Furieux et déçu, il quitta le salon et repartit dans sa chambre. Dr Hess lança un regard noir vers sa sœur, elle détestait la façon dont son neveu avait été élevé. Si elle avait eu un fils, elle aurait clairement était bien plus sévère et méchante dans son éducation.

**…**

Arthur avait un plan. Qu'il mettait au point depuis quelques jours. Il ouvrit le grand placard de sa chambre et fouilla au fond pour en sortir un coffre dans lequel il gardait de vieux vêtements. Il comptait s'enfuir, quitter le château mais pour ce faire il devait abandonner ses somptueux costumes hors de prix. Il enfila ces guenilles avec d'anciennes chaussures, puis lentement, il se dirigea vers une des enceintes de la demeure. Là, dans un coin caché, il sortit une échelle et entreprit de grimper le mur. Une fois de l'autre côté, il se sentit enfin libre.

**…**

Arthur débarqua dans l'effervescence de la ville, en plein milieu des marchés londonien. Il découvrit tout ce tohu-bohu avec joie, admirant les étalages, les gens, les familles, le bruit et la vie en générale. Subjugué par tant de choses, il marcha sans savoir où il allait, au hasard des rues et des marchands. Les gens lui souriaient, bien que personne ne se doutait de sa véritable identité. Arthur leur sourit à son tour et continua son exploration. Lorsque, à l'orée d'une ruelle, il vit une chose étrange. Un garçon était lentement en train de tendre son bras vers le sac d'une dame qui parlait avec entrain à un vendeur. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien, mais Arthur lui, voyait toute la scène.

\- Hey !

Il hurla et courut vers l'Anglaise qui sursauta. D'ailleurs, le garçon aussi sursauta et se mit à courir dans l'allée sombre. Le vendeur et la dame dévisagèrent Arthur, qui expliqua.

\- Quelqu'un a essayé de vous voler !

Apeurée, la femme serra son sac contre elle et commença à fouiller dedans tandis qu'Arthur partit à la poursuite du voleur. Au milieu de la ruelle, il le vit en train de grimper autour d'une vieille poutre en bois pour rejoindre l'étage détériorée juste au-dessus. Grâce à son entraînement physique, Ketch réussit aisément à le suivre, tout en hurlant.

\- Hey ! Arrêtez-vous !

En haut, sans être essoufflé, Arthur reprit sa course et décida de prendre par surprise le petit escroc. Pour ça, au lieu de le courser par derrière, il fit le tour de l'étage décrépit dans l'autre sens et réussit son coup. Il attrapa le jeune homme et le bloqua avec force contre le mur délabré. Surpris, il tenta de se défendre mais Arthur avait trop de poigne.

\- Aïe ! Lâchez-moi, je n'ai rien fait !

Ketch put enfin voir le garçon de plus près. Il devait tout juste avoir le même âge que lui, sauf qu'il était un peu plus petit et surtout beaucoup plus mince, il semblait nager dans sa chemise trop grande. Pourtant, ce furent les yeux de cet inconnu qui perturbèrent Arthur : deux magnifiques iris d'un bleu tellement clair qu'ils paraissaient presque translucides. Le cœur de Ketch rata un battement, sans trop savoir pourquoi et il bégaya en tenant toujours le garçon.

\- Je... Je t'ai vu voler la dame... Dans la rue.

À son tour, le jeune homme dévisagea Arthur. Derrière sa carrure imposante et sa force évidente, ses yeux trahissaient pourtant une tristesse refoulée. Cependant, malgré l'apparence intéressante de cet homme, il prit peur et supplia.

\- Je suis désolé. S'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi !

\- Je devrais probablement te conduire à la Police.

Même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, Arthur avait quand même une morale basique. Son Monde a lui n'était qu'en noir et blanc. Cependant, il vit la terreur dans les yeux clairs du jeune homme et ce dernier se mit de nouveau à prier.

\- Quoi ?! Oh, non, non, non, ne faites pas ça ! Je suis désolé, j'avais seulement faim !

Un voile de tristesse traversa le regard d'Arthur, qui desserra son emprise sur le garçon et lui demanda.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer, pas vrai ?

\- Non. Promis.

Il le lâcha complètement et l'étranger, bien que déstabilisé, répondit.

\- Je m'appelle Mick.

**…**

Après les présentations, où Arthur n'avoua pas son nom de famille, les deux garçons restèrent pour parler. Ketch voulait savoir pourquoi Mick volait dans les rues de Londres. Lorsqu'il lui raconta, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, son histoire, le cœur d'Arthur se serra de plus belle. Ketch avoua à son tour que, lui aussi, fuyait quelque chose. Sans parler bien sûr du manoir de Kendricks. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se mirent chacun à avoir confiance l'un envers l'autre. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi ni comment. Comme Arthur n'avait pas dénoncé Mick, ce dernier voulut l'aider à sa façon. Tout naturellement, il lui proposa un abri pour la journée : son Q.G.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble à errer dans les coins secrets des rues, en grimpant les murs, montant aux échelles, sautant dans des ruelles sombres...

En milieu d'après-midi, Mick accueillit ainsi Ketch dans sa « maison ». Une simple pièce sous les combles, avec un vieux matelas sur le sol, des bougies sur d'autres flaques de cire de bougies, un piteux tas de vieux vêtements, une simple bassine d'eau avec une serviette sur le rebord et un petit savon, et des tapis troués çà et là avec quelques coussins désuets. Arthur analysa le tout avec à la fois tristesse et envie.

\- C'est ici que tu vis ?

\- Oui. C'est pas du grand luxe, mais j'ai une belle vue.

Il emmena Ketch devant la fenêtre sans vitre qui donnait directement sur le château de Kendricks en plein milieu du panorama. En voyant sa propre demeure, le visage d'Arthur s'assombrit. Tandis que Mick resta là, à contempler l'imposante maison en rêvant à haute voix.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça doit être sacrément agréable de vivre dans une demeure pareille ? D'avoir pleins de chambres, de l'espace et surtout pas de Police !

Arthur, toujours peiné, tourna le dos à la vue et s'assit sur le matelas de Mick en bougonnant.

\- Mouais, et de ne jamais pouvoir sortir, de devoir obéir aux aînés et d'être complètement prisonnier.

Mick comprit que quelque chose taraudait Arthur. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit juste à ses côtés en questionnant.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Que fuis-tu, en fait ?

\- Peu importe, je n'ai pas l'attention de retourner là-bas.

Il regarda Mick droit dans les yeux. Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais ce garçon l'intimidait autant qu'il l'attirait. Son cœur battait la chamade et tout son corps désirait l'embrasser. Mick ressentit également cette chose étrange entre eux. Il se pencha, Arthur aussi. Mais, au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, une voix inconnue les fit sursauter.

\- Le voilà !

C'était un Agent de Police, accompagné de tous ses collègues qui grimpaient les escaliers vétustes pour arriver dans la cachette de Mick. Et le garçon fut terrorisé face à eux. Avant que Ketch n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un des Policiers empoigna Mick et un autre commença à lui passer les menottes en se réjouissant.

\- Enfin ! Voilà des années que nous cherchons à te coincer !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria Mick, transit de terreur qui tenta de s'enfuir sans y parvenir.

Un des gardes le prit par le col de sa chemise en rétorquant.

\- Non, mon garçon, c'est TOI qui n'a pas le droit d’extorquer les honnêtes gens comme tu le fais depuis que tu sais marcher !

Ils commencèrent à embarquer Mick alors Arthur se leva pour crier à son tour.

\- Relâchez-le !

Les Policiers se tournèrent vers lui en souriant.

\- Et pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille ?

En colère, Arthur avoua.

\- Est-ce que vous savez seulement QUI je suis ? Je suis Arthur Ketch ! Et Dr Hess entendra parler de tout ça si jamais vous ne relâchez pas mon ami !

Mick fit les gros yeux face à cette révélation soudaine, mais le Garde termina.

\- Justement, Mr Ketch, nous recevons les ordres de Dr Hess. Si vous voulez libérer ce vaurien, il faudra voir ça avec votre tante.

Arthur en avait bien l'intention.

**…**

Le soir même, alors que le soleil se couchait lentement sur la ville, Arthur débarqua en trombe dans le salon pour faire face à Dr Hess. La femme était en train de remplir un dossier et Arthur commença déjà à s'écrier.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait arrêter ce garçon ?! Il n'a rien fait !

Sans quitter son papier des yeux et avec son éternel air stoïque, Hess répondit.

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis de la Police. Et puis, il t'a kidnappé.

Arthur s'énerva encore plus.

\- « Kidnappé » ? Parce que, tu crois sincèrement, que quelqu'un serait capable de me kidnapper ?! Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Sa tante leva enfin les yeux vers lui et sourit en avouant.

\- Tu te souviens sûrement de ton dernier rendez-vous chez le dentiste ? Figure-toi que, moyennement une grosse somme d'argent, j'ai réussi à te faire mettre un minuscule gadget dans une de tes dents. Une sorte de GPS, en fait.

Outré, Arthur s'indigna.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?!

Dr Hess s'avança et, avec son regard sévère, termina.

\- Que se soit clair, je ne t'aime pas. Malheureusement pour moi, et aussi pour toi, tu es le seul héritier de la famille. Tu dois donc rester en vie et te marier à un autre héritier, compris ? Soit déjà heureux que ta mère et moi ne t’obligeons pas à épouser une femme.

Elle esquissa un sourire sadique et quitta le salon, laissant Arthur seul avec sa tristesse et sa colère.

**…**

Mick tourna en rond dans sa minuscule cellule où les Policiers l'avaient enfermé. Il était à la fois terrorisé de s'être fait prendre, mais aussi incroyablement surpris par la réelle identité d'Arthur. En début de nuit, Mick commençait à fatiguer et à avoir très faim. Lorsqu'il entendit les portes du couloir s'ouvrir suivit d'un tintement de clef. Il espérait que les Gardes lui apportent quelque chose à grignoter. Seulement, devant les barreaux de sa cellule, il ne découvrit qu'une femme. Vêtue d'un tailleur serré, à la coiffure impeccable, les lèvres rouge sang et un air sévère qui lui déformait le visage. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et le toisa de haut en disant.

\- Je suis Dr Hess, la tante de Mr Ketch. Je crois que tu as eu le plaisir de le rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Mick déglutit et un voile de terreur traversa ses yeux. Dr Hess sourit en reprenant.

\- Que ce soit clair, tu n'es pas près de sortir d'ici. La Police te recherche depuis des années et tu es accusé de centaines et de centaines de larcins divers... Cependant, je cherche quelqu'un comme toi pour un travail que, je pense, tu réussiras facilement...

Elle sourit et sortit un jeu de clefs pour ouvrir la cellule de Mick.

**…**

À bord de sa voiture avec chauffeur, et entouré de deux gardes du corps, Dr Hess assise à l'arrière expliqua la situation à Mick, assit à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis la Patronne des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Nous sauvons le Monde des créatures surnaturelles de toutes sortes. Mon idiot de neveu n'a jamais voulu rejoindre nos rangs. Dommage, avec sa carrure, il nous aurait bien aidés... Peu importe, depuis quelques mois, je cherche un artefact très rare qui pourrait grandement aider mon entreprise et ma famille. Malheureusement, l'entrée est gardée par une puissante magie que, même moi, je n'arrive pas à déjouer.

Mick tenta d'assimiler ce flot d'informations et demanda, toujours apeuré.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Ce que tu fais de mieux : voler.

Elle sourit, mais lui baissa les yeux de honte. Dr Hess reprit.

\- Si tu réussis, tu seras libre. Je dirais à la Police de te relâcher.

\- Et si j’échoue, je reste en prison ?

\- En fait, si tu échoues, tu vas surtout mourir.

Face à l'air horrifié de Mick, la femme termina.

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

**…**

La voiture s'arrêta dans un coin perdu de Londres. Le reste du trajet se fit à pied. Dr Hess et les deux gardes tenaient Mick fermement jusqu'à arriver dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, en face d'une caverne de pierre. La femme malmena Mick d'une main ferme en lui expliquant une dernière fois.

\- Tu rentres là-dedans et, si tu es la bonne personne, la porte ne t'enfermera pas à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la grotte, tu récupères la Lampe en or, compris ? Mais, ne touche à rien d'autre, sinon la porte se refermera quand même. Si tu réussis, je te promets de te libérer.

Elle lâcha Mick transit de terreur. Les gardes et elle reculèrent tandis que le jeune garçon s'avança à pas lents devant l'arcade de pierre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit strident. Mick passa au travers, priant pour ne pas qu'elle se referme. Une fois de l'autre côté, il se rendit compte que rien ne se passa. Alors, il marcha dans le couloir étrange.

**…**

Au début, tout était sombre et lugubre. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Mick entra dans une immense caverne dorée, éclairé par les reflets des objets d'or qui ornaient le sol, les murs et les plafonds. Le garçon n'avait jamais vu autant de richesse de toute sa vie. Il mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits et à continuer son avancée sans ne rien toucher ou prendre. Une fois le couloir étincelant de traversé, il arriva dans une caverne plus humide et plus obscure. Il grimpa lentement les escaliers en pierre qui menèrent à un support de granite où reposait une simple Lampe cuivrée.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? murmura Mick.

Il attrapa l'artefact avec angoisse, attendant que quelque chose d'atroce se passe. Mais rien n'arriva. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il remarqua une chose étrange par terre, juste à côté du support de pierre. Une autre Lampe. Plus petite et moins ambré. Ne sachant pas laquelle était la bonne, il les prit toutes les deux. Encore une fois, rien de dramatique n'arriva. De ce fait, il repartit vers le couloir d'or.

Mick n'avait aucune confiance en Dr Hess et il ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait de lui après ce larcin. Alors, il eut une idée. Avant de retourner à l'entrée, il cacha la première Lampe dans le couloir sombre, entre deux pierres grises. Il garda la seconde et se dirigea vers la porte de pierre.

Avant de pouvoir retourner dans la ruelle de la ville, les deux gardes du corps tenaient leurs fusils en joug devant Mick. Le garçon, inquiet, jeta un coup d’œil vers Hess, qui répliqua.

\- Envoie la Lampe et je leur dirais de baisser leurs armes.

Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, Mick obéit. Une fois que la terrible femme fut en possession de sa précieuse Lampe, elle se mit à sourire d'une manière étrange. Elle fit un signe de tête aux gardes et l'un d'eux sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche. Il sourit sournoisement à Mick et appuya sur le bouton.

 

Le jeune garçon ne comprit qu'au dernier moment. Un bruit assourdissant retentit et une explosion devant la porte le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin en soulevant des tonnes de poussière. La caverne dorée derrière lui l'éclaira un peu et il put ainsi découvrir que l'entrée était désormais bouchée par les gravas. Légèrement blessé, Mick se releva néanmoins pour se jeter sur les blocs de granite en hurlant.

\- NON ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne me laissez pas ici !

Mais, de toute évidence, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il tenta alors d'enlever les pierres. Cependant, il comprit bien vite que cela ne servait à rien. L'obstruction devait faire des mètres et des mètres d'épaisseur, Mick n'arriverait jamais à sortir.

Dépité, il retourna en arrière et attrapa la Lampe au passage, dans le coin secret.

**…**

Fatigué et toujours aussi affamé, Mick se posa contre le mur à l'entrée de la caverne dorée. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur l’étrange artefact si convoité. Il l'analysa de tous côtés en murmurant pour lui-même.

\- Ce n'est même pas de l'or, ça ne vaut sûrement rien du tout. C'est tout poussiéreux.

Avec la manche gauche de sa chemise trop grande, il commença à frotter la Lampe. Et là, une chose incroyable se produisit. L'objet bougea de plus en plus en s'illuminant. Puis, tout à coup, une fumée bleutée s'échappa de l'embout et un homme inconnu apparut devant Mick. Un simple homme, à l'allure presque normale, qui mâchouillait pourtant une énorme sucette ronde. Il s'étira et baragouina, à l'attention de Mick.

\- Ahhhhh, enfin ! Des siècles et des siècles que je suis coincé là-dedans, à manger des bonbons ! J'ai bien cru que je serais trop gros pour en sortir !

Il se mit à rire et considéra Mick en lui disant.

\- Oh, t'es plus mignon que mon dernier Maître.

Mick fit les gros yeux et, toujours en tenant la Lampe entre ses mains, il baragouina.

\- « Maître » ? Comment ça ? Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme claqua des doigts et deux fauteuils apparurent derrière eux deux. Le garçon tomba sur le sien et resta assit là, en face de l'inconnu qui expliqua, en mangeant des sucreries.

\- Mmm, c'est une longue histoire. Je m'appelle Gabriel et je suis le Djinn de la Lampe. Tu as droit à trois vœux. Trois, pas plus. Et pas la peine de faire le vœu d'avoir d'autres vœux, ça ne marche pas ça. Et surtout, il y a trois règles à respecter : je ne peux tuer personne. Le meurtre est interdit chez les Djinns. Je ne peux ressusciter personne non plus, c'est vraiment trop dégoûtant. Et enfin, je ne peux pas créer le sentiment d'amour chez une personne.

Mick tiqua à la dernière phrase en avouant.

\- Oh, pas de souci pour ça. Je crois que je suis déjà amoureux...

Gabriel tressaillit et sourit. Il jeta sa sucette et considéra Mick avec joie.

\- Ah oui ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

Gêné, il avoua.

\- Oh, en fait... C'est un garçon...

Gabriel se leva d'un coup et s'écria avec amusement.

\- Encore mieux ! Les Humains ont enfin accepté ce concept ?! Il était temps, voilà des siècles et des siècles que ça traîne ! J'arrive pile à la bonne époque !

Encore perturbé, Mick fit les gros yeux. Le Djinn se tourna vers lui et reprit.

\- Bon, mon garçon, hum... Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

\- Mick.

\- Cool. Alors, Mick, ton premier vœu ?

Le jeune homme resta là, assit dans son fauteuil en bégayant.

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien, je ne veux pas faire des souhaits inutiles... Tu demanderais quoi, toi ?

Surpris à son tour, Gabriel observa son Maître avec étonnement.

\- Moi ? Eh bien, c'est la première fois qu'on me le demande... En réalité, j'aimerais être libre.

Mick tiqua.

\- Quoi tu... Tu es prisonnier de la Lampe ?

\- Eh ouais, le désavantage d'avoir autant de pouvoir. Je passe mon temps à exaucer les vœux des gens et c'est tout. Malheureusement, pour me libérer, faut que mon Maître actuel en fasse le souhait. Et, laisse-moi te dire que, personne ne gaspille un vœu pour moi.

Mick haussa les épaules et répliqua avec sérieux.

\- Moi, je le ferais.

\- C'est ça, très drôle.

\- Non, vraiment. Deux vœux, c'est déjà beaucoup. Je peux facilement utiliser le troisième pour toi.

Gabriel dévisagea le garçon avec des yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Sérieusement ? Si tu le jures sur ta vie, je te fais sortir de cette fichue caverne sans que tu ne le souhaites officiellement.

\- Je le jure sur ma vie, Djinn Gabriel. Mon troisième vœu sera pour toi.

\- MAGNIFIQUE !

Gabriel devint fou de joie, il claqua des doigts et tous deux disparurent de la grotte.

**…**

Ils se matérialisèrent ensemble dans la pièce qui servait de chambre à Mick. Lorsque Gabriel découvrit l'antre décrépit, il se gratta la tête en maugréant.

\- Ma parole, je dois être un peu rouillé. Je voulais te ramener chez toi.

Mick se posta devant la fenêtre et avoua.

\- Nous sommes chez moi...

Gabriel le considéra avec tristesse.

\- Oh... Je vois... Pardon. Trois vœux ne seraient finalement pas de trop, mon garçon. Il y a pas mal de chose à changer dans ta vie. À commencer par ta chambre, tes fringues et...

Mais Mick n'écoutait pas, il avait le regard perdu au loin. Gabriel se tut et s'avança à côté de son Maître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec autant d'admirations ?

\- Le château. C'est « Kendricks », la demeure des Ketch. C'est là-bas qu'Arthur vit...

\- Ton chéri, c'est ça ? Eh bien, mon garçon, maintenant que je suis là, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

Le soleil se levait lentement sur Londres, le manoir fut illuminé de couleurs chaudes lorsque Gabriel se rapprocha de Mick pour lui dire.

\- Fait le vœu d'être riche et tu pourras rejoindre ton amoureux.

\- Non, je ne veux pas lui mentir... Cela dit, je veux bien pouvoir le rejoindre chez lui. Mais, je ne dois pas passer par la porte d'entrée. Sa tante me croit mort et elle doit être furieuse de ne pas avoir la Lampe...

\- Bon, bah, fais ton souhait, petit.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Mick répliqua.

\- Je souhaite rejoindre Arthur chez lui.

Gabriel claqua des doigts et ils disparurent à nouveau.

**…**

Mick débarqua dans un couloir désert où le soleil levant éclairait faiblement l'endroit. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il tenait un étrange sac en bandoulière et en l'ouvrant légèrement il vit la Lampe bien calé au fond. Ensuite, Mick se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche. Il toqua doucement, le cœur au bord de l'infarctus. Au bout de quelques secondes, le battant s'ouvrit sur Arthur. Seulement vêtu d'un jogging et d'un débardeur gris.

\- Mick ?!

À la fois surpris et paniqué, Ketch jeta un coup d’œil dans le couloir désert puis attrapa son ami par le col de sa chemise pour le faire entrer dans sa chambre en fermant à clef derrière lui.

\- Comment as-tu passé la sécurité du manoir ? Personne ne t'a vu, j'espère ?

\- Non, non.

Arthur se posta ensuite devant Mick, un peu gêné et avoua.

\- J'ai parlé à ma tante hier soir, elle n'a pas voulu te libérer de prison, comment es-tu sorti d'ailleurs ?

Mick ne voulait pas lui mentir, il ouvrit le sac qu'il portait et expliqua.

\- Avec ça. Ta tante m'a sorti de prison pour que je vole cet artefact. Mais, elle a essayé de me tuer et j'ai gardé la Lampe.

\- De quoi ?

Sous le regard interloqué d'Arthur, Mick se mit à tout raconter dans les moindres détails. Arrivé à la fin de son histoire, Arthur ne retint qu'une seule chose. Une seule.

\- Tu... Tu as utilisé un de tes vœux pour... Moi ? Pour me retrouver ? Alors que, tu aurais pu demander d'être riche ou de posséder le manoir dont tu rêves...

Mick rougit.

\- Hum... Oui, mais... Je...

Arthur lui coupa la parole en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mick, surpris au début, se laissa finalement faire et rendit même son baiser à Ketch.

Après leur embrassade, Mick dévisagea Arthur en lui avouant.

\- Cela dit, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je ferais une fois ici... Surtout que, je meurs de faim et de fatigue.

Ketch tiqua et commença à s'habiller en admettant.

\- Oh, pas de souci pour ça. Allonge-toi sur mon lit, si tu veux. Je pars prendre le petit-déjeuner et je te ramène quelque chose, d'accord ?

Mick n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Arthur déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et il quitta la chambre avec le sourire.

**…**

Dr Hess et sa sœur attendirent Arthur pour le petit-déjeuner. Si la tante était d'une humeur maussade, Ketch lui rayonnait de bonheur. Même si la vue de Hess lui démangeait le poing, sachant qu'elle avait voulu tuer Mick. Mais le garçon dut faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Il mangea quelques toasts et commença à en mettre de côté sous le regard étonné de sa mère, qui questionna.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais terminer le repas dans ma chambre, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Si... maugréa Hess. Tu es d'une impolitesse déconcertante.

Arthur lui jeta un regard noir, prit néanmoins la nourriture et quitta la table.

 

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il découvrit Mick en train de dormir paisiblement sur son lit. Le sac qui contenait la Lampe était posé à côté de la table de nuit et Ketch posa la nourriture sur le meuble avant de s’asseoir aux côtés de Mick. Il sourit en regardant le jeune homme, son visage angélique, ses cheveux bruns dans tous les sens, ses magnifiques yeux clos... Arthur s'allongea contre lui et s'endormit à son tour.

 

Le soir venu, Mick se réveilla lentement et découvrit Arthur à ses côtés. Ketch ouvrit les yeux à son tour et murmura, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour... Ou, bonsoir.

Mick sourit aussi et révéla, avec amusement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit aussi confortable.

\- Oh, attends, j'ai aussi de quoi manger.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper le plateau qu'il avait monté quelques heures plus tôt. Il le posa au milieu du lit en disant.

\- Vas-y, fait-toi plaisir.

Mick ne se fit pas prier.

 

Avant le repas du soir, alors que les deux hommes apprenaient à mieux se connaître, une personne toqua à la porte de la chambre de Ketch. Il paniqua et murmura à Mick.

\- Vite, cache toi sous les draps.

Le garçon obéit et le battant s'ouvrit sur Dr Hess qui observa Arthur avec dédain.

\- Encore au lit à cette heure-ci ? Je comprends que tu n'arrives pas à trouver un mari...

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et lorgna le jeune homme en disant.

\- Ta mère et moi t'attendons pour le repas.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas faim...

Dr Hess allait rétorquer lorsque son regard se bloqua au pied de la table de nuit. Le sac à moitié ouvert exposa la Lampe magique. La tante se détendit et son cerveau remit les pièces du puzzle en place, surtout en voyant Arthur un peu sur les nerfs en tentant de camoufler quelque chose sous les couvertures. La femme sourit et répliqua.

\- Peu importe. Je te laisse te reposer. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, descend nous voir.

Arthur plissa des yeux et Hess quitta la chambre en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

 

Mick sortit d'en dessous des draps en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais.

Arthur sourit et Mick quitta le lit pour s'agenouiller à côté de la table de nuit. Il attrapa sa Lampe et la frotta pour faire sortir le Djinn. Gabriel était encore en train de dévorer une immense sucette en demandant.

\- Mick, tu as ton second vœu ?

\- Non, je voulais juste te présenter Arthur, mon ami.

Gabriel jeta sa sucrerie et observa le jeune homme en faisant des « Puppy Eyes ».

\- Oh, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. Enchanté, Arthur.

Ketch dévisagea Gabriel et bégaya.

\- Enchanté... Génie...

\- Je préfère « Djinn ». Ça fait plus professionnel, je trouve.

\- D'accord, oui, bien sûr...

Mick se mit à sourire avant d'avouer.

\- Gabriel, je pense pouvoir te libérer plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

\- Mmmm ah oui ? Moi, je pense que tu devrais cogiter sur ton second vœu, quand même.

Mais Mick jeta un regard vers Arthur et avoua sincèrement.

\- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà tout ce que je souhaite.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent, Gabriel admira la scène avec des yeux brillants d'émotions.

\- Rho, c'est vraiment trop beau. Je devrais commencer un album photos.

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un appareil photo, où il appuya dessus comme un fou pour mitrailler les amoureux. Puis, il disparut dans la Lampe pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

**…**

Au début de la nuit, Dr Hess attendit pour mettre son plan à exécution. Au bout du couloir, elle essaya d'imiter la voix de sa sœur en s'écriant.

\- Arthur, viens vite, j'ai besoin de toi !

L'intéressé sursauta et dit à Mick, avant de partir.

\- Je reviens. Reste là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il enfila une chemise par-dessus son T-shirt et quitta la chambre. Mick sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains de Ketch pour enfin se laver. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Hess entra en douce dans la pièce pour voler le sac qui contenait la Lampe.

 

Elle s'enferma à clef dans son antre et frotta l'artefact avec convoitise. Le Djinn sortit en mâchouillant sa sucette et rétorqua.

\- Mick, Mick, j'ai déjà commencé l'album souvenirs et...

\- Génie ! hurla Hess.

Gabriel tiqua et fit disparaître sa sucrerie en maugréant.

\- Oh merde, j'ai changé de Maître...

\- Oh oui...

Le Djinn s'attrista alors que la femme sourit de plus belle.

\- Voici mon premier souhait, esclave : je souhaite avoir tous les pouvoirs de la Terre !

Dépité, Gabriel n'eut pas le choix que d'obéir.

**…**

Une fois prêt, Mick sortit de la salle de bains tout propre mais vêtu de ses vieux vêtements. Arthur le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, en avouant.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé ma mère, elle doit être avec ma tante. Où en étions-nous, déjà ?

Il rapprocha Mick de lui pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'une personne entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Les deux amoureux sursautèrent en découvrant Dr Hess.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Arthur ne put terminer sa phrase, sa tante lui jeta un sort et il s'écrasa contre le mur du fond. Mick allait courir vers lui, mais la femme claqua des doigts et ils disparurent tous les trois de la chambre.

 

Pour se matérialiser dans le grand salon. Complètement perdu, Mick mit quelques secondes pour découvrir une femme, la maman d'Arthur, allongée inconsciente sur le sol juste à côté de son fils. Gabriel se tenait triste et penaud à la droite de Hess, qui souriait malicieusement en toisant Mick. Le garçon recula et jeta un regard implorant vers le Djinn, en murmurant.

\- Gabriel...

\- Désolé, petit, j'ai changé de Maître...

Dr Hess s'avança et Mick recula encore. Il vit, contre le mur, Arthur en train de se réveiller. Mick commença à courir dans sa direction, mais Hess tendit sa main vers lui pour lui jeter un sort, qui frappa le garçon de plein fouet. Il fut propulsé avec douleur loin de Ketch. Arthur, quant à lui, se leva et dévisagea sa tante avec colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ce que je rêve de faire depuis des années ! Prendre le pouvoir sur cette ridicule famille !

Arthur se rua vers elle, mais la femme fut plus rapide et d'un coup de magie, elle jeta son neveu contre le mur. Des chaînes apparurent pour maintenir l'homme et l’empêcher ainsi de bouger. Ketch lutta, mais sans succès. Dr Hess se tourna vers Mick qui se relevait lentement.

\- À ton tour, maintenant... Génie, je souhaite que Mick meure !

\- NON ! hurla Arthur.

Gêné, Gabriel s'avança et murmura.

\- Hum... Maîtresse, les Djinns ne peuvent pas tuer les Humains...

Dr Hess lui jeta un regard noir et s'écria.

\- Bon sang, à quoi tu sers, alors !? Tant pis, je vais le faire moi-même...

Elle esquissa un sourire machiavélique vers Mick, dont la terreur déformait le visage.

\- Mick ! Sauve-toi ! implora Arthur qui tentait encore de se libérer.

Hess jeta un autre sort en direction de Mick, mais le garçon réussit à esquiver l'éclair rouge juste à temps. Heureusement pour lui, il était très adroit et put aisément échapper à la sorcellerie de Hess. Qui commença à s'impatienter, d'ailleurs. Mick se mit à courir dans la pièce voisine, pour se cacher en attendant de trouver une solution. Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, il se colla contre les escaliers lorsque Gabriel apparut à côté de lui. Mick sursauta et le Djinn avoua à voix basse.

\- Mick, il faut que tu récupères ma Lampe. Je ne peux pas la toucher...

À bout de souffle et terrorisé, il questionna.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dr Hess vient de la laisser sur la table du salon.

Puis, Gabriel claqua des doigts et il disparut.

**…**

Mick compta mentalement jusqu'à trois et, tremblant encore, quitta sa cachette pour se jeter derrière la table du salon. Lorsque Dr Hess le vit, elle lança un autre sort qui rata de peu le garçon. Énervée, Hess disparut par magie et Mick en profita pour courir vers la Lampe. Mais, au moment où il allait s'en emparer, la femme réapparut juste à ses côtés. Elle agrippa le garçon par sa chemise trop grande et le traîna loin de l'artefact. Mick lutta quelques secondes en tendant les bras et en hurlant « NON ! » avant de se faire violemment projeter contre le sol. Hess se posta au-dessus de lui pour ne pas manquer sa cible. Elle le nargua.

\- Sale petit voleur, il est temps que tu meures ! Sois content, tu auras l'occasion de te faire tuer par la plus puissante des personnes au Monde !

Elle ricana et Mick eut une idée.

\- Vous avez tort !

Dr Hess se figea et, avec colère, s'enquit.

\- Pardon ?!

Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade. Il jeta un regard tantôt sur Hess, tantôt sur Gabriel à côté d'elle, et expliqua.

\- Eh bien, la personne la plus puissante au Monde, c'est le Djinn.

Gabriel fit les gros yeux.

\- À quoi tu joues, Mick ? J'aimerais bien que tu m'oublies, là...

Dr Hess scruta le Génie en repensant à la phrase de Mick. Elle dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

\- C'est vrai que tu es plus puissant que moi ! Génie, je souhaite être le Djinn le plus puissant de la Terre !

Gabriel souffla de consternation.

\- Tes souhaits sont des ordres... Bon boulot, Mick...

Il claqua des doigts et une fumée rouge entoura Dr Hess durant sa transformation.

**…**

Pendant ces quelques secondes, Mick se releva et courut vers Arthur toujours enchaîné au mur. Malheureusement, encore une fois, alors qu'il allait réussir, Hess l'attrapa et le tourna vers elle. Une magie puissante et noire émanait de la femme. Elle le toisa avec dédain et colère.

\- Voilà, je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer...

Hess jeta un sort sur le garçon, mais rien ne se passa. L'abominable tante reluqua sa main avec questionnement.

\- Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas !?

Mick se libéra de son emprise et avoua avec malice.

\- Parce que les Djinns ne peuvent pas tuer les Humains.

Gabriel fit les gros yeux et eut une idée lui aussi. Si Hess était désormais un Génie, elle avait également une Lampe. Il chercha l'artefact du regard lorsque ses yeux se bloquèrent sur un objet noir contre le mur. Gabriel le montra du doigt et hurla à l'intention du garçon.

\- Mick ! Sa Lampe !

Il tressaillit et découvrit à son tour l'artefact. Pendant que Dr Hess remettait ses esprits en place, Mick courut et se jeta sur la Lampe noire. À bout de souffle et toujours transi de terreur, Mick resta par terre en tenant l'objet des deux mains. Dr Hess se dirigea vers lui avec colère. Il tenta alors une dernière chose.

\- Je souhaite que vous soyez enfermé dans votre Lampe pour toujours !

Hess voulut lutter mais elle n'avait pas le choix que d'obéir. Elle se mit à hurler lorsqu'une fumée rouge l'entoura d'un tourbillon pour se faire aspirer par la Lampe. Dr Hess continua de crier jusqu'à être complètement emprisonné dans l'artefact. Mick resta là, à tenir l'objet en tremblant. Puis, toute la magie de la tante disparut et Arthur put enfin se libérer. Il courut vers Mick en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Mick, tout va bien ?

Il fit seulement « oui » de la tête. Puis Ketch jeta un coup d’œil vers sa mère, qui se réveilla lentement, encore groggy. Elle jeta des regards de droite et de gauche.

\- Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Son fils se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider et lui expliquer la situation.

**…**

Gabriel aida Mick à se relever. Le garçon lui donna la Lampe noire et dit.

\- Garde là, enferme là dans la grotte.

Le Djinn attrapa l'artefact en faisant une moue dégoûtée. Il claqua des doigts et l'objet noir disparut. Puis, Mick marcha vers la grande table pour prendre la Lampe de Gabriel. Il se posta devant lui et déclara.

\- Gabriel, je souhaite que tu sois libre.

D'abord sous le choc, le Djinn ne fit rien. Puis, étant obligé d'obéir aux ordres, il claqua des doigts et sa Lampe disparut des mains de Mick. Le garçon sourit et Gabriel resta encore stupéfait.

\- Ça alors ! Je suis redevenu un Trickster !

\- Quoi ? s'enquit Mick un peu perdu.

\- Il y a quelques millénaires de ça, une Sorcière m'a jeté un sort et m'a changé en Djinn. Mais, en vrai, j'étais un Trickster ! J'ai toujours des pouvoirs, moins grands que les Génies bien sûr, mais je vais enfin redécouvrir le Monde ! Grâce à toi, mon garçon... Bon sang, durant toute ma vie de Djinn, je suis souvent tombé sur des psychopathes comme cette fichue Hess, mais rarement sur des gars comme toi. Merci, Mick...

Gabriel se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer. Surpris, le garçon se laissa faire sans bouger. Il murmura néanmoins.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier.

\- N'importe quoi !

Il le lâcha et l'observa quelques secondes en révélant.

\- Je vais faire le tour du Monde, mais je jure de revenir te voir dans quelques mois. Je crois bien que tu es mon seul ami.

Ému, Mick ne dit rien. Puis, Gabriel termina avec un sourire sincère.

\- Les petits moments d’aujourd’hui sont les grands souvenirs de demain.

Ensuite, il claqua des doigts et disparut.

**…**

Mick secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, lorsque Ketch et sa mère se dirigèrent vers lui. La maman serra la main du jeune homme en le gratifiant à son tour.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvé, mon garçon. Arthur vient de me raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Mon Dieu, je savais que ma sœur était diabolique, mais pas à ce point !

Mick ne dit rien mais Arthur avoua à sa mère.

\- Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur, finalement...

Il sourit mais la matriarche questionna innocemment, en observant Mick.

\- Oh, parfait. Et, de quelle famille viens-tu ?

Gêné, le garçon bégaya.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Je suis orphelin... Je n'ai ni famille, ni argent et...

Arthur se rua à ses côtés et proclama.

\- Peu importe ! Mère, c'est lui que j'aime et je me fiche qu'il ne soit pas un héritier !

Contre toute attente, la maman sourit.

\- Oh, Arthur, c'était ta tante qui tenait à te marier à un riche garçon. Personnellement, je n'y attache aucune importance. Je souhaite simplement que tu sois heureux.

\- Merci, mère... Cela dit, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de souhaits durant les jours à venir...

Il se mit à rire et elle aussi. Mick esquissa un sourire à son tour. La matriarche quitta le salon, laissant Arthur et Mick seuls. Ils en profitèrent pour s'embrasser, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 

**…**

**THE END (?)**

 

_(Je tiens à préciser que le dessin animé que j'ai revisité pour cette histoire, est mon Walt Disney préféré depuis que je suis môme. Et, lorsque j'étais gamine, j'étais amoureuse du héros de ce dessin animé... Alors, il était tout naturel que Mick en tienne le rôle principal. Même si, avouons-le, il était vraiment parfait pour ce rôle...)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

Suivez-moi, les amis, retournons dans la ville de Londres, sous la nuit noire des rues surchargées. Des mois après les récents événements au château de Kendricks, un jeune homme encapuchonné déambula dans les coins mal famés de la cité. Il était un des plus fidèles élèves de la terrible Dr Hess. Et il comptait bien retrouver sa patronne. Après plusieurs semaines de recherches, il comprit que la femme avait été changée en Djinn et enfermée dans la Lampe noire, puis jetée au fond de la grotte infranchissable. L'Anglais savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais passer les portes de pierre, un seul garçon le pouvait. Cependant, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et usa de tous les moyens humains possibles. Avec l'aide de quelques collègues, dont il détestait la présente, il profita de son autorité naturelle pour les faire travailler. Ensemble, ils réussirent à ouvrir la caverne en la détruisant complètement. Et là, au milieu des décombres, Renny Rawlings attrapa la fameuse Lampe noire...

**…**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que Mick vivait au manoir de Kendricks, avec son amoureux Arthur Ketch et sa mère. Tout se passait agréablement bien pour eux. Et surtout pour Mick, qui pouvait désormais connaître les joies d'une vie saine et normale.

Mick et Arthur dormaient ensemble et, ce matin-là, les deux amoureux se lovaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément. Arthur, au-dessus, passait les mains dans les cheveux de Mick tout en continuant ses fougueux baisers. Torses nus l'un sur l'autre, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi à s'enlacer lorsque Ketch ouvrit les yeux et découvrit l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge sur sa table de nuit. Sa bouche abandonna les lèvres de Mick pour lui rappeler.

\- Nous devrions nous lever, nous allons être en retard pour le déjeuner, et ma mère a une chose importante à te dire.

Surpris, Mick observa son amoureux se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bains, en lui demandant.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

Arthur attrapa des vêtements propres dans le placard et ouvrit la porte de la salle, en répondant.

\- Tu verras... Bon, tu viens ?

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et Mick se leva à son tour pour se diriger sous la douche avec lui.

**…**

Arthur s'habilla avec un autre de ses éternels costumes somptueux et hors de prix. Mick, lui, avait certes abandonné les guenilles qu'il portait autrefois dans les rues de Londres, mais il se revêtit néanmoins que d'un simple jean bien coupé, d'une belle chemise sombre à sa taille et d'une paire de nouvelles chaussures. La famille Ketch l'avait aidé pour lui confectionner une garde-robe, même si cela dérangeait encore l'orphelin.

Une fois tous les deux prêts, les deux garçons se dirigèrent lentement vers le grand salon pour retrouver la matriarche du manoir. Cependant, arrivé devant le hall d'entrée, ils entendirent un bruit étrange derrière la porte. Mick et Arthur se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Ensemble, ils marchèrent vers le battant de bois et se retrouvèrent sur la grande allée qui menait au portail surveillé. Là, au milieu du chemin bétonné, ils découvrirent un petit tourbillon bleu qui virevoltait. Par instinct de protection, Arthur se plaça devant Mick, juste au cas où.

Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, ils comprirent tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'ancien Djinn Gabriel apparaître juste devant eux. Il se matérialisa dans une explosion de confetti en s'écriant.

\- Il est beau ! Il est content ! Il est... Revenu ! Alors, j'vous ai manqué ? Soyez honnête !

Gabriel claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des tonnes de valises pendant que Mick et Arthur le regardèrent avec amusement. Le Trickster avoua ensuite.

\- J'ai plein de cadeaux pour vous !

\- Tu as déjà parcouru le Monde entier ? questionna Mick avec un air ébahit.

\- Eh ouais, mon garçon ! Parce que notre Monde est tout petit !

Il se mit à rire tout seul et sortit tous les cadeaux d'une valise, comme si elle n'avait pas de fond ou que c'était plus grand à l'intérieur. Tout excité, Gabriel expliqua d'une traite.

\- J'ai tout vu, j'ai tout ramené et je connais tout ! J'ai commencé par le Taj Mahal, puis la grande muraille de Chine, ensuite Rome et la Tour de Pise ! Au fait, elle est un peu bancale, c'est pas terrible. Ah ! Le Cirque à Moscou avec des bonbons à la Vodka, puis direction les Pyramides ! Mais, je n'ai pas vu une seule momie vivante... Dommage... Oh, et Tombouctou, la « Perle du désert », un peu aride mais super ! J'ai navigué sur Rio Grande et c'était génial. Il y avait aussi le Niagara, le Sahara, l'Amazone et bien sûr Paris et sa tour Eiffel, puis je me suis empiffré de gaufres à Bruxelles et je me suis amusé avec les caribous du Canada ! J'ai vu le volcan en éruption de l'île de la Réunion, ensuite j'ai trinqué dans tous les Pubs d’Irlande ! Et voilà, je suis revenu ! Parce que Londres a quelque chose que toutes les autres villes n'ont pas...

Arthur et Mick, qui écoutèrent avec étonnement toutes les aventures de leur ami, demandèrent en même temps.

\- Quoi donc ?

Gabriel se jeta dans leurs bras en les serrant fort et avoua.

\- Vous deux ! Vous m'avez manqué !

Mick sourit et confia à son tour.

\- Tu nous as manqués aussi.

Gabriel desserra son étreinte et claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître les cadeaux du jardin pour les transporter dans la chambre des amoureux. Ketch revint à la réalité en rappelant.

\- Gabriel, ma mère nous attend pour déjeuner. Mais, si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à nous.

\- Cool ! Je peux même faire la cuisine ! Enfin, les desserts surtout.

Mick se mit à rire.

**…**

Renny Rawlings s'enferma dans sa pièce secrète du manoir dans lequel sa famille vivait depuis des générations. Il scruta la Lampe noire qu'il tenait fermement des deux mains. Avec entrain, il se mit à la frotter et une fumée rouge en sortit dans un nuage opaque. Lorsque tout se dissipa, le garçon découvrit Dr Hess devant lui. Toujours aussi hautaine et sévère que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, en voyant son nouveau « Maître », elle se mit à sourire.

\- Mon cher Renny Rawlings. Je vois que mon plus fidèle élève ne m'a pas oublié.

\- Oh non, Dr Hess. J'ai mis quelques mois pour pouvoir retrouver votre Lampe.

Hess tiqua et s'écrier.

\- « Quelques mois » ?! Combien de temps ?! Dis-moi, qu'est-il advenu de mon idiot de neveu ?

Renny se renfrogna.

\- Arthur vit tranquillement au manoir Kendricks avec sa mère et ce malfrat de Mick depuis cinq mois, déjà.

À l'attente de ce nom, Dr Hess devint rouge de colère.

\- Mick ! Ce sale petit voleur... Je rêve de le tuer ! Malheureusement, je suis bloqué avec les obligations des Génies !

Elle esquissa un sourire sournois en lorgnant Renny.

\- Tu vas m'aider à me venger. Je te laisse deux vœux et garde le troisième pour me libérer. Je te jure qu'une fois retourné au pouvoir, tu seras mon conseiller. Nous allons reprendre le château et le contrôle des Hommes de Lettres.

Renny sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oh, mais, c'est bien pour ça que je suis venu vous libérer.

**…**

Gabriel portait un tablier blanc sur lequel était écrit : « Kiss the cook » et il préparait un énorme gâteau sous les regards amusés des deux Ketch et de Mick. En attendant que le dessert soit terminé, la matriarche se tourna vers l'orphelin pour lui dire.

\- Mick, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Arthur sourit mais Mick n'en menait pas large.

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien, comme ma sœur n'est plus là pour s'occuper des affaires des Hommes de Lettres, je me demandais si tu aimerais faire partie de l'équipe, pour prendre sa place.

Mick fit les gros yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela. Penaud, il bégaya.

\- Qui... ? Moi ? Oh, mais... Je n'ai pas les facultés pour... Une telle chose.

Arthur lui prit la main pour le rassurer et rajouter.

\- Mais si, Mick. Et puis, maintenant que ma tante n'est plus là, j'ai accepté de rejoindre les Hommes de Lettres. Je serai leur chasseur personnel. Cela dit, il nous manque un Leader et nous avons pensé à toi, naturellement...

Mick rougit et rajouta.

\- Je... Je devrais peut-être d'abord prendre quelques cours avant de devenir un Leader...

Arthur haussa les épaules et rappela.

\- Pas la peine, Mick. Tu nous as sauvés de l'abominable Hess, qui avait quand même des pouvoirs ! Tu as rusé pour l'enfermer à vie, notre équipe ne demande pas grand chose de plus, tu sais.

La mère Ketch scruta Mick et termina.

\- Mon fils a raison. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir à la question, d'accord ?

Mick fit « oui » de la tête, puis Gabriel servit enfin tous les invités avec des tonnes d'assiettes remplies de desserts dégoulinant de sucre.

**…**

En fin de soirée, dans l'antre de Renny, il se prépara pour passer à l'offensive. Il frotta la Lampe pour faire sortir Dr Hess qui apparut dans un tourbillon de fumée rouge en questionnant.

\- Sommes-nous prêts ?

Renny sourit.

\- Oh oui.

\- Bien. Vas-y, demande.

\- Djinn Hess, je souhaite pénétrer dans le manoir Kendricks avec vous.

Elle sourit à son tour et claqua des doigts. Ils disparurent tous les deux.

**…**

Pendant qu'Arthur s'entraînait, Mick tournait en rond dans une salle avec Gabriel, qui venait de faire apparaître par magie un énorme billard au centre de la pièce. Le Trickster mâchouillait un bâton de sucette dans sa bouche en maugréant pour la dixième fois.

\- Mick, c'est à toi de jouer.

Le garçon continua néanmoins de faire les cent pas autour du billard en paniquant.

\- « Leader » ?! Tu te rends compte, Gabriel !? « Leader » ?! Moi !

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et répondit.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ?! Alors, il y a tout juste six mois de ça, j'errais dans les rues de Londres, à piller les gens et les magasins pour survivre !

\- Ouais, et ensuite t'as trouvé ma Lampe. Ok, je connais l'histoire, gamin. Et alors ? T'as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

\- Évidemment !

Il souffla d'exaspération et Gabriel claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître le billard. Il se posta à côté de son ami pour le consoler.

\- Mick... Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout le potentiel que tu as. Je ne parle pas seulement de l'intelligence, mais de ton cœur... Tu es le seul à m'avoir libéré. Tu n'as utilisé qu'un seul vœu et c'était pour retrouver ton amant. Tu as une âme pure, Mick. D'ailleurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle la grotte ne s'est pas refermée lorsque cette abominable Hess t'a envoyé chercher ma Lampe.

Mick ne répondit pas. Gabriel se leva et répliqua ensuite.

\- Bon, je vais me préparer à manger, j'ai faim. Je te ramène des bonbons ?

Mick fit « non », encore sous le choc de tous ces événements. Le Trickster quitta la pièce et Mick s'assit contre le mur sans bouger pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

**…**

La mère de Ketch resta dans son bureau durant toute l'après-midi pour ranger les dossiers des Hommes de Lettres. Lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle s'attendait à voir son fils, mais au lieu de cela, elle découvrit sa sœur accompagnée de cet infâme Renny. La matriarche se leva d'un coup et s'écria.

\- Toi ! Comment ? Gabriel t'a enfermé dans la grotte !

Le garçon sourit et répliqua.

\- Pas si bien que cela, apparemment.

Dr Hess s'approcha du bureau et avoua.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, sœur. Tu ne dois pas payer pour les erreurs de ton imbécile de fils. Malheureusement, tu ne fais pas partie de mon plan alors je vais devoir te mettre hors d'état de nuire quelque temps.

La femme s'énerva et hurla.

\- Non, n'y penses même pas !

Mais Dr Hess leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts. Sa sœur tomba dans les vapes et elle maugréa avec malice.

\- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis... Tu vas m'attendre quelques jours au Donjon des Hommes de Lettres.

Elle tendit les mains et de la fumée rouge entoura le corps endormit de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse par magie. Dr Hess se tourna vers Renny en souriant.

\- Bien. Il n'en reste plus que trois. Je m'occupe du Trickster et de mon neveu et toi, tu t'occupes du petit voleur...

Ils rirent tous deux en quittant le bureau de la maman.

**…**

Dr Hess et Renny arrivèrent en cachette dans les cuisines où Gabriel passait son temps à créer des gâteaux géants. Le personnel était en pause et l'ancien Djinn se retrouvait donc seul dans sa pièce préférée. Il s'amusa avec ces gourmandises, lorsqu'il vit les deux intrus entrer par la porte. Gabriel tiqua.

\- Dr Hess ?! Mais...

Elle lança un sort contre lui, qu'il réussit à esquiver avec ses propres pouvoirs. Il toisa la méchante et lui rappela.

\- Vous êtes un Djinn et les Djinn ne peuvent pas tuer les gens !

Elle sourit et répliqua.

\- C'est vrai... Mais, nous pouvons les torturer un petit peu.

Renny se mit à rire et Dr Hess jeta d'autres sorts sur Gabriel. Il réussit à tout contrôler, se servant lui aussi de sa magie contre l'abominable femme. Mais les pouvoirs des Tricksters étaient bien moins importants que ceux des Djinns. De toute évidence.

Après un combat acharné qui mit la cuisine sans dessus dessous, Dr Hess parvint à mettre K.O Gabriel, qui s'effondra au milieu de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers Renny, plus heureuse que jamais.

\- Et il n'en reste que deux...

**…**

Arthur sortait de la douche, après avoir passé des heures à s'entraîner, il s'offrit un bon bain chaud en récompense. Il enfila un autre costume propre, mais sans prétention, pour le reste de la soirée. Il sécha à la va-vite ses cheveux avec une serviette puis il sortit de la salle de bains de sa chambre encore encombrée de tous les cadeaux de Gabriel. Il erra dans les couloirs pour retrouver son amoureux, mais en entrant dans le hall, il découvrit sa tante.

\- Hess ?

Une colère noire s'empara de lui. Il serra le poing et se jeta sur elle. Mais la femme s'éclipsa au dernier moment et Arthur se rattrapa de justesse au mur du fond pour ne pas tomber par terre. Il se rua alors sur Renny, qui lui ne disparut pas et prit le crochet du droit d'Arthur en plein dans la tête. À moitié sonné, il s'écroula au sol. Dans la chute, il lâcha la Lampe noire et Ketch tendit la main pour l'attraper. Mais Dr Hess fut plus rapide, elle claqua des doigts et son neveu se retrouva enchaîner, sans pouvoir bouger. Elle s'avança vers lui avec son air suffisant pour le narguer.

\- Je t'expédierai bien au Donjon, rejoindre ton idiote de mère... Mais, j'ai envie que tu me vois tuer ton petit copain...

Horrifié, Ketch allait hurler lorsque Hess claqua des doigts pour les faire tous disparaître.

**…**

En début de soirée, encore perturbé, Mick se releva et quitta la pièce pour déambuler dans les couloirs. Il chercha Arthur. D'abord, dans la salle d'entraînement, puis dans leur chambre, mais il ne vit personne. Il chercha ensuite la maman à son bureau. Vide. Commençant à angoisser, Mick se dirigea vers la cuisine et découvrit Gabriel inconscient par terre. Apeuré et inquiet, il se rua vers lui et tenta de le réveiller, sans succès. Transi de terreur, Mick courut jusqu'au grand hall en hurlant le prénom d'Arthur. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et courut sur l'allée de béton. Le soleil se couchait lentement et il vit là, au milieu des jardins, Dr Hess qui tenait Ketch enchaîné, avec un garçon que Mick ne connaissait pas. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers son amant et Hess s'en réjouissait d'avance. Alors que Mick arriva près d'Arthur, l'abominable femme s'éclipsa pour se matérialiser juste devant le garçon en l'attrapant par le cou pour l'étrangler.

\- Non ! hurla Ketch. Hess, lâche-le tout de suite !

Mais elle resserra son étreinte et Mick plaqua ses mains sur celle de Dr Hess pour essayer de se défaire de son emprise en tentant de respirer. La Djinn le lorgna avec colère.

\- Je ne peux pas te tuer, mais je peux te torturer. C'est tout ce que tu mérites !

Mick étouffait au moment où elle le jeta de toutes ses forces sur l'herbe. Mick toussa pour reprendre sa respiration, lorsque Hess usa de sa magie vers lui. Des éclairs tombèrent au milieu du jardin, qui commença à se fissurer lentement. Mick sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds, il tangua en essayant de garder son équilibre, mais la terre se scinda en plusieurs morceaux et de la lave en ébullition apparut quelques mètres plus bas. Complètement terrorisé, Mick s'allongea sur le sol en s’accrochant à sa petite tour d'herbe entourée de feu.

Arthur aussi paniqua. Il avait les mains et les bras attachés dans le dos. Mais, lentement, il s'avança derrière Dr Hess et Renny, qui étaient trop occupé à s'amuser de la détresse de Mick.

 

Le soleil se couchait et la lave éclaira les lieux d'une leur rouge sang. Le sol se fendait encore et encore, jusqu'à toucher les murs du château, qui commencèrent à sombrer dans le liquide bouillonnant. Mick se tenait toujours à son morceau de terre, au milieu de ces flots de feu, tentant de s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Même si ces mains glissaient à cause de la chaleur insupportable. Dr Hess, debout devant cette Apocalypse, se mit à rire en s'écriant.

\- Alors, Mick, tu es toujours vivant ?

Elle claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un revolver qu'elle donna à Renny. Il posa la Lampe noire à ses pieds et attrapa l'arme des deux mains pour viser Mick à quelques mètres devant lui. Il ne voulait pas directement tirer sur lui, seulement à côté pour lui faire peur afin qu'il lâche prise. Le garçon glissa de quelques centimètres mais réussit tant bien que mal à rester accrocher. Il suffoquait à cause de la lave et de la terreur grandissante qui s'emparait de lui. Il s'écorcha les mains et tenta de caler ses pieds pour garder ses appuis. Et, pendant que Renny s'amusait à tirer vers lui, Ketch s'avança avec colère derrière les deux méchants. Il scruta la Lampe noire et eut une idée.

**…**

Gabriel se réveilla groggy, en se massant le crâne, encore mal en point à cause de son dernier combat. Il mit du temps à remettre ses idées en place mais, lorsqu'il se rappela de tout, il sauta sur ses jambes et quitta la cuisine en courant.

**…**

Mick paniqua et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à garder ses appuis sur sa tour terreuse. Le cœur d'Arthur battait la chamade, il s'avança lentement derrière Renny et Dr Hess. L'Homme de Lettres sourit et demanda à sa patronne.

\- Dr Hess, voulez-vous que je vous libère de la Lampe ? Que vous puissiez tuer Mick par vous-même...

Ketch se figea sur place tandis que Mick angoissa de plus belle en glissant sur son lopin de glaise. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'il découvrit Arthur derrière les deux ennemis. Il se raccrocha à ce mince espoir.

Dr Hess répondit à son apprenti.

\- Attends encore un peu. Je veux savourer ce moment. Et surtout, je veux voir la terreur dans les yeux de mon neveu.

Elle se tourna et remarqua Arthur à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Quoi ?!

N'ayant plus le temps, Ketch donna un grand coup de pied dans la Lampe noire et cette dernière tomba dans les abysses avant de s'écraser sur la lave fumante.

Dr Hess se mit à hurler. Et plus sa Lampe fondait, plus elle criait de douleur. Renny la regarda avec des yeux exorbité de terreur, ne sachant comment l'aider.

Les pieds de Mick n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la lave et il pensa tout espoir perdu lorsque Gabriel arriva enfin. Le Trickster fit apparaître un tapis volant pour se jeter sur Mick et le sauver juste à temps. Tandis que Dr Hess mourait petit à petit, sa magie se dissipa elle aussi.

Au moment où Gabriel déposa Mick sur le sol derrière Ketch, les fissures se refermèrent et Arthur fut libéré de ses entraves. Il en profita pour se jeter sur Renny et le mettre K.O avant d'accourir vers Mick. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et le serra fort. Les cœurs des deux hommes battaient à l'unisson. Alors qu'Arthur savourait ce moment, il tourna la tête vers Gabriel pour lui dire.

\- Ma mère est au Donjon.

Le Trickster repartit sur son tapis volant et avoua avec le sourire.

\- Pas de souci, je pars la chercher !

Pendant que la magie noire disparaissait, que le château reprit sa forme initiale et que le sol se reforma, Arthur attrapa le visage de Mick entre ses mains et le regarda avec peur et amour, en avouant.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

\- Je l'ai cru aussi.

Heureux d'être en vie, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

**…**

Renny sera jugé pour trahison par les Hommes de Lettres. Et, souvent, ce genre de sentence n'augurait rien de bon pour l'accusé.

Le lendemain midi, après que chacun ait eu le temps de se reposer et retrouver ses esprits, Mick et Arthur se réveillèrent dans leur chambre encore encombrée des cadeaux de Gabriel. Ketch ouvrit les yeux en premier et resta là, allongé sur le dos avec la tête endormit de Mick posé sur son torse. Arthur caressa les cheveux de son amoureux de sa main droite, attendant que le garçon se réveille à son tour. Pendant ce temps, il pensait. Encore et encore. Il revoyait dans sa tête ces dernières heures, ces derniers jours et mois. Il se concentra sur la respiration de Mick, tout contre lui, pour ne pas céder à la panique. Mais son cœur s'emballa. Ce qui réveilla Mick, un peu perdu. Il leva la tête et découvrit un Arthur angoissé. Mick posa une main sur le torse de Ketch en questionnant, inquiet.

\- Hey, est-ce que ça va ?

Arthur l'observa quelques secondes avant d'avouer.

\- Oui. Non... Je... Je repensais à hier et...

Ketch prit une profonde inspiration pour déclarer.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. En te voyant, au-dessus de la lave, j'ai eu tellement peur de te voir mourir sous mes yeux. Mourir tout court, en fait. Et, je me suis rendu compte que, cette pensée m'était insupportable. Je... J'ai l'impression d'avoir la force physique pour survivre aux épreuves de la vie, mais je suis loin d'en avoir la force morale. Pas comme toi.

Mick tiqua.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Tu es là, à dormir paisiblement sur moi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si ma tante n'avait pas cherché à te tuer pour la seconde fois. Mick, tu ferais tellement un parfait Leader pour notre équipe d'Hommes de Lettres...

Le garçon tressaillit et quitta la peau chaude de son amant pour avouer, penaud.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas sûr de ça.

Arthur se releva légèrement pour faire face à Mick et lui demander, avec amour.

\- Si tu n'es pas sûr de ça, es-tu au moins sûr de vouloir te marier avec moi ? Ma mère souhaite que j'épouse quelqu'un depuis que je suis môme. J'attendais juste la bonne personne et je sais que c'est toi. Le sais-tu aussi ?

Enfin, Mick se mit à sourire.

\- Oui, ça j'en suis sûr.

Il se pencha vers Arthur pour l'embrassa tendrement.

**…**

L'histoire ne fait-elle que commencer ?

 

**…**

**THE END**

 


End file.
